stay with me
by wolfbane123
Summary: I love this couple so much made finn an ass (cuz he is) hope you enjoy and yea READ IT PERSON
STAY WITH ME

HEYYYYYY GUYS THIS IS A ONE SHOT (MAYBE) SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND LIKE THIS STORY

I DONT OWN ATWJAF

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They caught us no no no i thought as i stared at finn my past love looking angry and ready to kill. "why princess you loved me and now you are with this cold hearted bastard" he shouted but i felt the cool arm around me tighten as if to try and hold himself back. i stated to the hero "finn you cheated on me too many times when we were together and marshall never will cheat on me for some other princess unlike you who was suppose to be a hero". marshall spoke simply covering my chest with a pillow (damn them thin silk sheets)"listen here hero boy u dare speak that way to me while i was making sweet love to my girlfriend is just to funny because you claim to love her to be with her forever but your actions tell me other wise so unless u want to be hurt i suggest you leave right now". i shivered at how he said the last part so deathly so full of anger could make any girl wet in her panties. finn look furious and tolds me while looking me right in the eyes " you are the lowest of the low princess bubblegum i thought you had standers but i was wrong how can a freak like you find someone better than me hahahaha you make me laugh fool he will break you". The gaurds came in the room as i shouted for them." yes my queen what would you like us to do for you". i calmly said to them "please escort mr finn out of my kindom and make sure he doesnt return". they looked hastily but nodded. marshall stood up in all his glory i will never get over him no never i thought to myself. he began to put his boxers and jeans on i squeeked out "where are you going marshall i need you please come back to bed". "candy hes right im not the man you want nor need im too bad for your goodness please dont make this harder for me" he said in a cold tone with no emotion in his voice. i stopped smiling and tears began to apear in my eyes "no you are the one i want the one i need i need your badness and you need my goodness that how we work we tame eachother please dont leave me dont leave me because of him because he wants that he want you to leave me dont" i quiver out he turned to face me and kisses me as hard as he could without hurting me i kissed back quikly wrapping my arms around his neck tightly to make sure to wont dispear after this kiss. he pulls back and said as he creased my left leg slowly and sexily" i love you candy you brought life to me in my darkness of life i need you so much its unreal". i gasped as he traced my womanhood with his cool finger he smirked in delight and kisses my neck slowly i manage to squeek out " baby please never ughhhh mmmm baby never leave me". "never" he replies as hes puts his gladator in me i scream in pleasure and buck my hips to his thrusts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After many many hours of love making marshall looked over the princess as she slept her hair over the pilliows. he rubbed her cheek and got dressed leaving the princess with only a note to explain himself and why he has to leave her. marshall leaves in the dead of night with hes red guiter and a photo of princess bubblegum and himself under the stars with her laying on him and smiling as he took the photo of his only true love.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the princess woke on the third week her love left her she ran to the bathroom and was sick in the toliet for the 6 time today she sighed but she knew what was wrong with her and she couldnt do a damn thing about it so she just cried and cried wishing marshall came back to her and their soon to be son or daughter she need him but more than she will ever know in the next 9 months

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

THATS IT GUYS I HOPE U ENJOYED THIS REMEBER IF U LIKEY REVIEW IT FAV AND YA HOPE YOU ENJOYED LOVE YOU GUYS YOU ESPICALLY YES U OKAY YA BYEEEEEEE BUTTERFLIESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X


End file.
